I Can't Pay
by MousE0910
Summary: PWP. Vivi cannot pay the price. Will Nami be content with escorting Vivi for free? Set at any time when Vivi is sailing with the Straw Hat Crew. Rated M for explicit yuri and lemon content.


**_Author's Note  
_**_So, this is it. This fic has many first in it: first one-shot I made. First lemon I made. First completely yuri fic I made. I watched One Piece and when I saw Nami and Vivi next to each other I just knew they are the perfect pair. This story immediately__ appeared in my head, so I just went and wrote it all in one smooth sitting. I may continue the story if you want, so please review and tell me your opinion. Thanks!_

* * *

**I Can't Pay...**

Nami slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was pitch black but that didn't worry Nami for it was only natural at night. She was on the Going Merry, in her room. Vivi was sleeping on the floor on a futon next to her bed. Nami slowly got up and sneaked around Vivi without waking her up. She went out and looked through the window to the room where the others slept. They were all soundly asleep. Nami could faintly hear them talking in their sleep. She wasn't sure but it seemed like Luffy and Sanji argued about some meat. Nami laughed quietly at their silliness and went back to her room.

Vivi was still sleeping innocently, not knowing what is going to happen. Nami quietly leaned over her and held her breath. Her heart throbbed intensely. She is really going to do it. It is really going to happen! Suddenly, Vivi started kicking in her sleep and mumbling. Nami held her breath and hoped Vivi doesn't wake up with a scream that would in turn wake up others. Fortunately, Vivi soon calmed down and slept quietly again.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Nami whispered to give herself some courage. She has to look confident. She must not let Vivi know how nervous she really is. Nami took a deep breath and nudged Vivi's shoulder.

"Hey, Vivi. Wake up. Vivi!" she whispered urgently.

Vivi opened her eyes sleepily and stretched her hands. She lifted her torso and looked at Nami.

"Nami-san, what are you—" Nami placed her finger on Vivi's lips.

"Shhh! We don't want to wake up Luffy and the other guys. You remember our deal, right?"

"Our deal? What deal?" Vivi was clearly confused.

Nami nearly panicked. It would be a problem if Vivi forgot about the deal. No, she has to stay calm at times like this.

"The deal we made on the Whiskey Peak. The only reason why you are still on this ship. Now you remember?"

Nami clearly remembered. She remembered it all so vividly, like it happened only hours ago even though it was already several days.

Vivi told them that she cannot pay the 3,000,000,000 Beli that Nami wanted. However, at that time, it mattered little to Nami. She didn't really have a chance before to see Vivi clearly and now, when she stood before her, something strange happened. Nami felt lust. For some strange reason, Nami wanted Vivi. Every time Nami looked at her, she got almost unbearable urge to make out with her. At first, it was a huge shock. Nami couldn't believe she can have such feelings for another woman. But then it struck her. She never liked men in the first place. When she was small, there were many girls that admired the young men and boys from the village because they were handsome. However, Nami never felt a single thing. She always ignored them and ran straight home, where Nojiko, her adoptive sister, waited. Nami always liked Nojiko but she thought it was because they are sisters. However, when Nami saw Vivi, she finally realized the truth. Nojiko was her very first true love. She was sure about it. And now, Vivi was making her heart race the same way as Nojiko did. It was love on the first sight. She has to do something! Nami desperately thought about what to do when she got an idea.

After Luffy promised Vivi to take her to Arabasta, Nami took her into a dark alley.

"Listen, princess. I know that idiot promised to escort you but don't think it's going to be free. We are pirates after all."

"I… I…" Vivi was shocked at Nami's sudden pressure. "I already told you I can't pay the price. It's just too much."

"Even so, we don't work for free and now that Crocodile is after us, the price raises even more. 5,000,000,000 Belli. If you don't pay, we'll give you to Crocodile in exchange for him letting us free."

"What? But… But there's no way for me to pay!" Vivi broke into tears. "I can't pay… I can't pay…"

Vivi wailed in cruel realization. She was sure that the Arabasta kingdom is done for.

Nami saw her chance. She knelt to Vivi and gently stroked her hair.

"Don't cry, princess. There is a way for you to pay."

"What are you talking about?" Vivi cried while desperately clutching to Nami.

Nami leaned to Vivi's ear and whispered: "You can sell your body to me."

Vivi's eyes grew in shock and she slowly turned to Nami's face.

"My… My body? No way…" Vivi looked at Nami and expected her to say something like "Just kidding!" any second. But Nami looked serious.

"So? What is your answer? I will buy you as my personal slave for 5,000,000,000 Belli. Do you accept the deal?"

Vivi sobbed and desperately looked around herself. Nobody was in sight. There was no escape. She summoned all her courage and slowly raised her face with tears in her eyes.

"I… I accept the deal. I will be your personal slave. Just help me save my kingdom." Vivi said meekly before collapsing at Nami's feet, crying in despair.

That was long ago and Vivi almost forgot about the deal. Nami never wanted anything and never mentioned the deal. Until now.

"I remember, Nami-san." Vivi rose from her futon and knelt before Nami.

"My body is yours to use." Vivi's eyes were completely expressionless and it was clear that she was scared of what is going to happen to her

"Don't mind if I do!" Nami leaned and kissed Vivi softly on the lips. She pushed Vivi on the floor while kissing her passionately. Vivi tried to struggle but it was of no use. Nami slowly rose herself and looked in Vivi's teary eyes.

"You don't like this, am I right?" Nami's eyes were full of compassion. Vivi nodded lightly, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I never had sex with anyone before. I never even kissed. You stole my first kiss." Vivi sobbed through her tears.

"I'm sorry Vivi. I truly am. Even so, I can't control myself. Sorry." Nami once again pressed her lips on Vivi's while her hand slowly slid Vivi's shirt away.

"No… No… Please. Let me be!" Vivi cried in anguish.

Nami knew she has to do something or Vivi is going to make too much racket. She hated herself for doing such things to Vivi but she couldn't help it. The urge was simply too strong.

"Vivi." Nami stroked Vivi's face gently. "Remember the deal we have. You have no choice in this. Don't fight. You're making things harder for both of us. If you don't do as I say, we're bringing you to Crocodile."

At mention of Crocodile's name, Vivi became stiff under her and stopped struggling. Nami almost broke into tears at her blackmailing. She hated it but she loved Vivi so much.

Nami's hand caressed Vivi's breast gently. Vivi let out a slight moan and started tremble a little.

"Don't worry Vivi. I will make you feel good. Just relax and you will enjoy it too." Nami tried to encourage Vivi a little but that didn't seem to work. Nami moved herself lower and slid Vivi's panties down.

"No! What are you doing? Nami-san!" Vivi had trouble restraining herself from screaming.

"Nami-san, please. Don't do this!" Vivi whispered urgently but Nami ignored her.

Nami placed a kiss between Vivi's legs and smiled at her. "Don't worry. It feels good. Trust me."

Vivi shook as Nami worked her tongue. The feelings she experienced were something unreal. She never felt like this. Vivi hated to admit it but it actually felt somewhat good. Vivi moaned stronger, barely keeping her voice down. She struggled with her feelings. She knew it should bother her but her body betrayed her mind. Nami slowly inserted a finger in Vivi's vagina and Vivi exploded in a feeling of ecstasy. She felt a wave of great sensation spread through her body. Vivi's whole body trembled uncontrollably as she was experiencing her very first orgasm.

"It felt good, right?" Nami smiled and licked Vivi's juices from her finger.

Vivi could only nod her head a little because violent spasms still shook her body. Nami couldn't resist and kissed Vivi passionately. She brought her head to Vivi's ears and whispered: "I'm not done yet. I will show you what a true pleasure is."

"Yes, please do. My body is yours to use." Vivi was completely overwhelmed by the new exciting felling and she wanted to feel more. Nami smiled at Vivi's response. She lifted the candle from the table and gently blew it out. This is going to be a long night.

Vivi sleepily opened her eyes. She was looking right into Nami's sleeping face. They held each other in a tight embrace. Vivi tightened her embrace and pressed herself on Nami tightly. She has decided. Hear heart has resolved. Even though Nami was still sleeping, Vivi whispered silently: "Thank you, Nami-san. You showed me something amazing. I know this may sound strange but I think I love you. During that night, I struggled to understand my feelings. Now I see that it was useless effort. I shouldn't try to understand feelings. If feelings were to be understood, they would not be feelings anymore, right? I love you, Nami-san. I know I'm just your slave and you are just using my body but I still love you. I love you eternally."

Suddenly, Vivi gasped when Nami's hand started stroking Vivi's hair. Vivi looked at Nami's face. Her eyes were still closed but a big smile spread on Nami's lips.

"Thank you Vivi. You can't imagine how glad I am to hear that. I truly am. I thought you would hate me after that night. I love you Vivi and I have loved you since the time I first saw you. I want to be with you forever."

"Nami-san!" Vivi cried tears of joy.

Nami gently kissed Vivi's forehead and raised herself from the floor.

"Now, how about we take a shower before those guys wake up?" Nami winked at Vivi in a playful manner.

"You mean… together?" Vivi looked at Nami in expectation.

"Of course!" Nami smiled at Vivi and gestured her hand. "Come."

A huge smile stretched Vivi's lips as she ran to her new-found lover.


End file.
